


Long Live (all the walls we crashed through)

by euphoriaseoks



Series: remember this moment (in the back of my mind) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas!, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaseoks/pseuds/euphoriaseoks
Summary: “Phil, dear?” Dan asks that night, when he’s climbing into bed next to his boyfriend. Phil makes a small noise to show he’s awake, and Dan prepares himself.“Do you think you’ll ever propose?”Silence.The three seconds before Phil answers feel like an eternity to Dan, his whole world shifting, threatening to fall apart.“When the time is right, I guess,” Phil murmurs, the tiredness clear in the way his voice sounds gravelly and deep.When the time is right?God, Dan thinks, it’s good that he loves Phil so much.Or: a very special Christmas, featuring The Lesters and several boxes.





	Long Live (all the walls we crashed through)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is part one of a little christmas fic duo, part II will be up tomorrow.  
> I hope you enjoy, happy Christmas Eve!
> 
> (and yes, this is for Monica- again. When is a fic of mine not for her?)

Spending time with the Lesters is always good fun, Dan thinks, but Christmas is something else. There’s tinsel and bright lights everywhere, even in the guest bathroom, Kath has been baking for what feels like the past 48 hours, Mariah Carey has been playing for even longer than that, and Dan’s three glasses of eggnog in. It’s not even 8 in the evening yet, and Cornelia’s looking at him a bit concerned.

“They’re wild, I know,” she sighs, pouring herself her sixth glass of mulled wine. (She doesn’t even seem tipsy. Swedish people are a miracle.)

Dan sighs as well. “You know, I thought our flat was bad, but at least we don’t have tinsel in our guest bathroom.”

Cornelia just giggles at that. “We love them though,” she says, smiling, absent-mindedly playing with the diamond ring on her left hand. Ah yes, the infamous engagement.

“So,” Dan starts, setting his glass aside. “How did he propose?”

Cornelia completely lights up, her grin widening.

“Well, we were visiting my family in Sweden,” she says, getting that dreamy look in her eyes. “And then we went for a walk in a park and Martyn just got down on one knee and asked the question. And of course, I said yes, because he was getting his jeans dirty, and I kind of love him a little.”

Dan sighs. Sure, he and Phil are younger than Martyn and Cornelia, but they’ve been dating for longer than them, and there’s absolutely no sign of Phil proposing any time soon.

“Any news on the Dan-And-Phil front?” Cornelia voices Dan’s thoughts, looking genuinely interested. Dan just shakes his head.

“I mean, I know we both want to get married at some point, and I know he’s the only one I’d ever want to get married to, but there’s no ring in sight for me yet, sadly.”

At that, Cornelia frowns and gently pats his head. Okay, maybe she’s a little tipsy.

“Maybe you could just talk to him, I can imagine he wants to propose but is scared you changed your mind or something,” she says, trying to sound reassuring and calming.

Ugh, damn Cornelia and her good ideas, talking to Phil does seem like the best option here.

“You know, for an old lady you give really good advice,” Dan jokes, feeling a bit more hopeful now. Cornelia gasps, mocking insult.

“Excuse you, 39 isn’t old, your man has more wrinkles than I do, mister!”

Yes, spending time with the Lesters is always good fun.

 

 * * * 

 

“Phil, dear?” Dan asks that night, when he’s climbing into bed next to his boyfriend. Phil makes a small noise to show he’s awake, and Dan prepares himself.

“Do you think you’ll ever propose?”

Silence.

The three seconds before Phil answers feel like an eternity to Dan, his whole world shifting, threatening to fall apart.

“When the time is right, I guess,” Phil murmurs, the tiredness clear in the way his voice sounds gravelly and deep.

_When the time is right?_

God, Dan thinks, it’s good that he loves Phil so much.

 

 * * * 

 

Christmas morning comes with a giant box, that says  _“Dan”_  in gold, cursive writing on it.

“That’s from me,” Phil says as Dan stares at the giant thing in awe, sounding almost nervous, for some reason Dan can’t think of right now.

The thing is humongous, taking up almost half of the space underneath the overly decorated Christmas tree.

“Go on, love, open it,” Mrs. Lester (“It’s Kath, dear,”) says, a glint in her eyes, so Dan sits down an opens the giant box to find-

Another, smaller box.

Unfazed, because he knows Phil and how he likes to play little tricks, Dan opens that second box and comes face to face with a third box.

There’s a fourth box. And that fourth box contains a small, sleek black velvet box.

Dan’s heart stops, his breath catching in his throat, as he opens the velvet box and.

Oh.

_Oh!_

A ring.

Dan gasps, looking up, to see Phil (still with his bedhead and in his Santa pyjamas) down on one knee.

Oh, oh god.

“Dan,” Phil says, his voice swelling with something solemn, something so privately theirs, swelling with love. Dan feels a few tears drip down his cheeks, his heart feeling like it’s about to burst.

“I love you so much, you make every day of my life so much better, so much brighter,” Phil starts, and Dan’s full on sobbing by now. God, he loves this man so much, it’s unreal.

“words can’t express just  _how much_  I love you, Dan, so I won’t even try. You’re the person I think about when I first wake up and when I fall asleep, you’re the one for me so, Dan-“

(he takes a small pause. Mr. and Mrs. Lester are crying, Cornelia is happily sobbing into Martyn’s shirt who also has a few tears in his eyes, but Dan doesn’t notice them. All his senses are trained on the wonderful, perfect, amazing man in front of him.)

“Will you marry me?”

The smile on Dan’s face grows even wider as he frantically nods and starts saying ‘yes, yes,  _yes_ ’ over and over again.

“Yes,” he says, as he all but jumps into Phil’s arms, making him tumble and fall onto the carpet.

“Yes,” he says, as he peppers Phil’s face with kisses, meeting every inch of his skin.

“ _Yes!_ ” he shouts, as he finally kisses Phil directly on the mouth, tasting the familiar- mint and candy and something that he can only connect to an October afternoon on a big Ferris wheel, something unarguably  _Phil. Home._

When they finally break apart, Dan suddenly finds himself in a Lester group hug, warmth and love coming from all sides. He can’t say he’s ever felt better than right now, in this exact moment.

 

 * * * 

 

(Later that day, after all of the happy tears, the jokes from Martyn’s side and Mr. Lester’s “I guess I can now officially welcome you into the family, son,” that made tears prickle in Dan’s eyes, Dan is laying on Phil’s bare chest, playing with the wonderful, perfect ring on his left hand, right where his fourth finger meets his knuckle. It’s black, with three small, white diamonds, and Dan feels completely at home.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be a good Christmas elf and leave a comment if you liked it, it'd really make my day!
> 
> Happy Christmas!


End file.
